In order to reduce dust floating in the air, white board is increasingly used as one of the teaching tools for lectures, but, like the black board, it has a limited writing area. Thus, a lecturer has to repeatedly erase the white board in order to write new contents, and the audience is forced to write down notes quickly before the contents on the white board are erased.
With advances in the electronic technology, computers and software techniques, a white board with scanning functionality has emerged. The white board area can be scanned and stored, and the contents thereon can be printed out, allowing the audience to focus on the lecture instead of writing notes down. Often, the lecturer would use white board pens of various colors to mark contents distinctively. It is sometimes troublesome and time-consuming for the lecturer to locate and swap the desired color pen among the different color pens provided.
In addition, input devices for a typical computer platform, such as portable personal computer, desktop personal computer or PDA (personal digital assistant) device, are no longer limited to keyboard and mouse but also include digital drawing board or touch board that can be used to draw graphs or input data or control the cursor. Also, character recognition software utilized with the touch board or digital drawing board and a digital pen allows text hand-written by the user to be recognized such that it can be stored and accessed electronically. Heading towards an electronic teaching future, electronic handwriting input seems likely to replace the conventional writing manner using the white board pen.
However, the disadvantage of handwriting input described above still remains; that is, the user cannot change the display color at ease, unless the user installs in advance specific editing software to provide a color selection tool-frame that allows the user to set the display color for handwriting input by clicking on a color zone in the tool-frame. However, the color selection tool-frame has the disadvantage of occupying certain display area on the screen, and it is somewhat inconvenient to operate by clicking.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to provide a multicolor pen that allows the user to conveniently and easily change the display color of the handwriting input graphs and data.